


Do you belong to the sea?

by LoLecter



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Also dark Will, Boat Sex, Hannibal is Poseidon, M/M, Murder, Poseidon is Hannibal, Poseidon is both sweet and creepy, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will blush a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoLecter/pseuds/LoLecter
Summary: After killing Garett Jacob Hobbs and watching Abigail die in front of him Will quits the FBI and goes to live alone on his boat, moving from ports to ports. One day, he starts seeing a strange, but good looking man everywhere he goes. It takes Will almost dying in the sea for him to discover who this man really is and what he wants with him.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham&Poseidon, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 250
Collections: #MerMads





	Do you belong to the sea?

**Author's Note:**

> We were talking about Mads being perfect to play any greek gods on twitter and I was sold on the idea of him as Poseidon, so here is a story of Mads as Poseidon. I hope you enjoy.

Like most kids Will had been interested in Greek mythology at some point. Since even then he would spend most of his time on the water with his father it went without saying that his favorite was Poseidon. He remembered envying the men Poseidon took an interest in. He too wanted to be kidnaped by the god of the sea and live with him surrounded by water. So when Will quit his job at the FBI after killing Garett Jacob Hobbs and watching Abigail Hobbs die in front of him it simply made sense for him to buy a boat and to name it Poseidon.

It was a solitary and simple life, but it was a good life. He couldn’t keep his dogs with this lifestyle and he was sad for it, but it was worth it to spend all his time on the sea. He mostly fished, worked the odd jobs in ports and helped men repair their boat for money. He didn’t have much, but it was enough for him. He swam everyday, and with so much time on his hands he started reading about Greek mythology again. The gods reminded him a lot of the killers and criminals he used to chase. Selfish, violent, petty, vengeful, narcissist and fascinating. He couldn’t help, but love them.

While Will didn’t stay anywhere for very long he often came back to the same dozens of ports. It was in a small port in Cuba that he met the man for the first time. He was taller than him, had a grey beard and hair long enough to cover his eyes if he didn’t push them back. The first thing Will noticed however was how handsome he was. There was simply no denying it. He was the best-looking man Will had ever seen. He was sitting on the wharf when he saw him and he almost dropped his sandwich in the water.

The man was talking to a sailor. He looked calm and confident. Will enjoyed looking at him while eating his meal. Just as he was about to get back to his boat, he saw the man looking back at him. His look was curious and penetrating. Will felt like the man was seeing every part of him in that one moment. Shaken he got up and went back to his boat.

The next day he was gone and to the next port. It took a week before he saw him again. In Jamaica this time. Will was even more surprised to see him there sitting on a boat talking with another fisherman. He looked as good as last time and wore the same magnificent navy-blue suit. The moment he saw him the man looked back at him, looking surprised and curious. Will blushed at being caught looking again and went back to his task. Soon the man was gone and Will pretended to himself he wasn’t thinking about him anymore.

Two weeks later as Will was back to a port in New Orleans, he saw the man again. This time he couldn’t believe it. What were the chance? Did the man have a boat? Was he doing the same routes as him? Dressed like that? Why did he always seem to know everyone and speak the local language? This time he was sitting on a bench looking at the see and speaking with an old man fishing. He had taken his jacket off and he looked relaxed, enjoying the sun and the company.

Again, before he could hide, the man spotted Will. It was like he could sense him. Will went back to his cabin, scared and wondered for a moment if he wasn’t being followed. No, it was crazy. Why would a man like that follow him? And how? You’re crazy Graham, he told himself. Nonetheless over the next few weeks he kept on seeing the man in the different ports he went to. Sometimes talking with people. Sometime sitting alone enjoying the sea. Always wearing a navy-blue suit and looking good enough to eat. Every time he would catch him looking at him. Sometimes, he looked amused, sometimes something close to fascinated. The more time went on the more Will thought about him and wondered who he was.

One day the wait ended. He was sitting on the deck by his boat drinking a beer when he saw him again. This time however he was not talking to anyone. He was simply sitting on a bench. Will looked at him feeling more daring than usual. The man looked back with an intense gaze and Will felt his courage dissipate.

He tried to look somewhere else, but before he could get himself back together, he felt more than he saw the man walking towards him. When he heard:

“Hello. How are you doing on this beautiful day?” he almost choked on his beer.

The man’s voice was deep and the simple sound of it almost made him shiver. Will dared to raise his head and look at the man.

“I’m good thank you. And you?”

“I am good, thank you. My name is Hannibal Lecter. My I inquire your name?”

“Will Graham. Nice to meet you.”

Hannibal smiled and nodded.

“May I sit with you?”

Will looked at him like he was crazy, but he still nodded affirmatively. Hannibal sat beside him on the slowly moving quay. Will wondered why Hannibal had not come to him before.

“Where are you from Will?”

“All over really, but mainly Louisiana and New Orleans. And you? I can’t place your accent.”

“Few people can, but like you I am from all over. I am no more fixed to a place than the wind is fixed to a field or the sea to a bay.”

Based on all the ports Will had seen him in the last few weeks this wasn’t a really surprising answer if more poetic than he expected. Will didn’t insist and simply accepted the curious reply.

“I move around a lot too. I live on my boat.”

Hannibal had a small knowing smile.

“Yes, I had guessed. Are you alone?”

Will nodded.

“Do you not find it lonely at times?”

“No, I always have the sea. That’s enough for me.”

Hannibal gave him a look at that moment like he was both surprised and amazed. Will to his own surprise wasn’t scared of looking the man in the eyes.

“What a strange boy you are.”

Will actually blushed at being called a boy and looked back at his knees.

“I couldn’t help, but notice the name of your ship.” Hannibal added.

“Yes” Will laughed. “Cliché I know, but he was always my favorite as a kid.”

“Really? Did you wish to be him, at the command of the sea?”

“No actually, I wished to be Pelops or Nerites.”

Will didn’t exactly dare to look at Hannibal while saying that, but he did look at his hands on the deck. He was aware that if Hannibal knew mythology well enough, he would understand what Will was saying and he didn’t know if that scared him or not.

Will felt a hand pushing his hair gently behind his ear and looked up to see Hannibal looking at him softly.

“Did you really?” he asked in a soft tone. He looked like he already knew the answer, but Will still replied in almost a whisper.

“Yes”

Hannibal touched his arm softly while he brought his hand back on the deck.

“I am sure he would find you a worthy companion.”

Will blushed again to his frustration.

“What makes you say that?” he said trying to sound sarcastic, but failing miserably and sounding more insecure.

Hannibal smiled.

“To the best of my knowledge, the God of the sea like beautiful creatures and you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. If you would allow me to be so direct.”

Will swallowed uncertain what he was supposed to do or say.

“I…Thank you. You are the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen too.”

“More beautiful than the sea?” Hannibal asked, in an amused tone.

Will smiled.

“I can’t compare, but if the sea had a human form it would look like you.”

Will saw Hannibal taken aback for the first time in their conversation and looking at Will strangely. He still brought his hand to Will’s face and caressed his cheek softly.

“What a clever boy you are.”

Will was confused by what he meant by that, but before he could ask Hannibal was getting up again.

“I hope I will see you again Will.”

And then he was gone without explanation. Will couldn’t figure out how he had disappeared so quickly. He was even more intrigued by the man than before after that. He thought about Hannibal almost all the time. Sometimes he questioned if Hannibal was even real and not just a figment of his imagination, but then again, he had seen multiple people talking to him.

The next week, he almost forgot about Hannibal entirely. The reason of his distraction was the sea. He had never seen it as wild and angry. The bad weather lasted the entire week, making Will loose patience with Poseidon a couple of times. It was like it was doing everything it could to make him drown, but he wouldn’t. Will held on and in the end, he was wet and tired, but his boat was still floating and still in one piece.

Finally, he settled in a port close to New Orleans. He had never been there before, but he was too exhausted to go further. Needing a break and a walk Will changed and went for a small walk on the beach around sunset. He was sitting quietly alone on a deserted beach when he saw a man coming. At first look Will knew immediately the man was high and not with something soft. Will decided to ignore him and hope he would go away, but soon enough the man walked toward him and started asking him for money.

“Sorry man. I don’t have anything.”

The man didn’t seem to believe him however and he kept on asking until finally Will almost shouted at him to go away. This was apparently the wrong thing to do because the man got out a knife.

“I’m not playing here. You give me something or I’ll stab you.”

Will wasn’t that impressed having worked in the police and for the FBI long enough, but he also knew that a man high on coke usually thought himself invincible and could be unpredictable. He got up and thought about the gun he had left on his boat. Obviously, he would have to do without.

“I’m not giving you anything so you can either walk way in one piece or try and attack me.” Will said with a confidence he didn’t entirely feel.

The man was obviously not sacred of Will so he just went forward and pointed the knife to his chest without skill or grace. Will easily took hold of his wrist and twisted it, moving close enough to hit the man in the balls. Being drugged out of his mind he didn’t react as much as Will had hoped and pushed desperately tackling Will to the ground. Will lost his grip and any awareness of where the knife was. Suddenly an idea came to him. Struggling he rolled over the man and tried to stop him from picking up the knife again. After two good hits it worked and Will was able to get away and run the two meters separating them from the sea. Once in the water he jumped and half swam, half ran until he had water up to his stomach.

The water was his element. If he was gonna win a fight somewhere it was there. His attacker picked up the knife again and went after him walking slowly in the water. He was angry now. It was about his pride, more than the money. When he was 2 meters away Will jumped under the water and swam to his legs, raising them and making the man fall in the water entirely, but not without planting his knife into Will’s shoulder by accident as he was trying to hold on to something.

Will screamed under the water in a mute sound. Adrenaline took over and he took the knife out of his shoulder and got up just as the man was trying to swim away realizing his mistake. He had got his man, but now he didn’t have any weapon and Will looked fine enough to keep going. Will now feeling angry followed him.

“Not so brave, now are we?”

The man didn’t answer.

“That’s what I thought.” He said. “Coward”

The man got up and started running towards the beach. Will stood immobile in the water, thinking about what it would be like to catch up to him and slit his throat under the water. Just as he was imagining it, he saw something get out of the water. That something looked like man, but it couldn’t be. It was shirtless, but it looked dry all over even as it just got out of the water. In his hand was what Will could only call a Triton. Before Will could register what was happening Hannibal was throwing his triton catching the man running on the beach in the back and killing him.

Will finally caught up and he realized that the man standing half naked before him was Hannibal and that he had just witnessed him killing a man. The triton came back as if by magic to Hannibal’s hand, but the man stayed on the ground and his blood kept on coloring the yellow sand.

“Will? Will? Are you ok? You are bleeding.”

Will finally stopped looking at the dead man and looked back at Hannibal standing before him, looking worried and angry.

“Ha-Hannibal?? What are you…What happened?”

“You’re shaking Will. Let’s get you back to the beach.” Hannibal said softly and after making the triton disappear, he took him in his arms without difficulty and brought him out of the water. Will still under shock didn’t resist. When he was sat on the sand, Hannibal kneeled and started to look at his bleeding shoulder.

“It isn’t as bad as I feared. I can heal you.” He said and he just like that he touched Will’s wound and Will saw a thin line of water coming out of the sea like a serpent and sliding up his leg and to his shoulder where it entered the wound. Immediately the pain was gone and when Will looked the skin looked new. Half terrorised half amazed he looked at Hannibal.

“How did you…how did you know I was here?”

“I’ve been following you for a week. I was distracted today, but when I felt your blood in the water I came as soon as I could.” He said and just like that like it was a normal thing between them he kissed Will’s forehead and caressed his wet hair.

Will shivered. Maybe from the wind maybe from the kiss. He couldn’t say for sure.

“Who…what are you?” He was not sure he was ready to hear the answer, but he needed to ask nonetheless.

Hannibal smiled.

“I think you already know the answer to that question.”

“It can’t….No. It’s not possible.”

“Still I am here. You are cold Will. Let me bring you back to your boat.”

Will wanted to protest, but he felt himself shiver and his wet clothes were getting very uncomfortable.

“Ok.” He said shivering still. Hannibal took him in his arms again, taking him by surprise and this time he was able to enjoy the warmth coming from the man’s muscled chest against his face. Hannibal did something that looked like running, but they were on the water which made Will head turn at how crazy this whole situation was. It took them 2 minutes to get back to the boat. As soon as they were there Hannibal put Will on the soft long bench at the back of his boat. He went into Will’s cabin and brought back blanket and dry clothes. He himself appeared to have changer, with what Will didn’t know. He was wearing a soft blue sweater now.

Without asking he started helping Will to get ride of his clothes and gave him the new ones. Will blushed when they got to his pants, but Hannibal only smiled.

“Do not worry Will. It isn’t the first time I see you without clothes. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I don’t know if I find that creepy of flattering.” He replied putting the boxers and jeans on.

“Why not both?” Hannibal said laughing.

“Yes, it’s probably both” he said sitting back on the bench and hugging himself with one of the blankets.

Hannibal sat himself beside him and put his arm around Will, bringing him close to him and playing with his wet hair. Will let him do it and he hid his face against the man chest. He smelled of the sea.

“You’ve been watching me.” He said. A statement, not a question.

“Yes.” Hannibal admitted without an ounce of shame.

“Why?”

“Because I find you beautiful and fascinating.”

Will felt a little overwhelmed and he buried his face even deeper into Hannibal’s chest.

“You’re not human.”

“No, we have already established that.”

“Yes, well give me a minute to process it all right? It’s not everyday you meet the God of the sea.”

Hannibal laughed softly and kissed his hair.

“Fair enough my dear.”

Will felt something twist in his stomach. Hannibal’s laugh was just as attractive as everything else about him. Was it really happening to him? Was he simply going crazy? Was he dead and dreaming? It seemed like a more realistic option than the reality of him cuddling with Poseidon on his boat.

“So… what you are telling me is that you are…you are Poseidon?”

“Yes, but you can call me Hannibal if you wish. It is the name I use with humans who do not know who I am.”

Will nodded against him.

“Ok…so you’re a god. Gods exist. Fuck.”

That was a lot.

“Are they all real?” he asked sitting back more normally, but still staying close to Hannibal.

“Most of us are, yes, but the stories about us aren’t often.”

“I think I need a drink.” Will said.

Hannibal laughed again.

“Do not move.”

Two minutes later he was back with a glass of whisky. He sat back and moved Will’s legs over his, holding Will close to him as he drank. By his third sip Will remembered something.

“Hannibal?”

“Yes?”

“You control the sea, right?”

“Yes.”

“So you’re responsible for the shit weather and storms we’ve had this week?”

“Part of it yes.”

“Why?” He asked frustrated, thinking of how many times he had almost drowned or lost his boat.

“Because I wanted to see how you would fare in the storms. As expected, you were beautiful.”

“You’re an ass.” Will said, annoyed, but he didn’t try to move away.

“Yes, many people would agree with you.” Hannibal agreed shamelessly.

“Why did you kill that guy earlier? I was fine. He was running anyway.”

“I do not like for people to hurt what is mine.”

“I’m not yours” Will protested, by instinct.

“Are you not?” Hannibal asked with an eyebrow raised.

The idea of belonging to Poseidon made Will’s stomach do strange things.

“You live alone on a boat named after me with the sea for sole companion. Am I not the sea?”

Will couldn’t really argue that, but there was still something bothering him.

“You said you….you found me beautiful and that’s why you have been following me. Why haven’t you taken me yet?”

“Taken you?” Hannibal asked in a suggestive tone.

“You know what I mean. Don’t make me say it.”

“I am afraid I do not know what you mean dear Will.” Hannibal said, amused.

It was clear he just wanted to hear him say it. The fucker.

“In the stories you always take the people you are attracted to. Without consideration or without asking.”

“Is that what you want me to do to you Will? Take you in the middle of the night, without asking for your consent? Have you in any way I want over and over? Until I leave you feeling both empty without me and angry at the abuse?”

Will felt himself getting hard in his pants. Hannibal’s voice saying those things to him would have been enough to make him cum on a good day. He couldn’t answer. Will drowned his glass, and groaned holding on to the God with something akin to desperation.

“Contrary to what you think Will we are not barbarian. I would not take you without your consent.”

“And if I wanted you too? If I wanted to be taken?”

“Then I would take you. As many times as you could handle and as hard as you wanted. I want you in everyway I can have you.”

Will lost every ounce of self control he had right there. He straddled Hannibal’s lap, rubbing his now fully erect cock to Hannibal and kissed his neck. He moaning slightly when he felt his impressive member respond to him. Hannibal took hold of his hair and forced Will to look him in the eyes.

“Say it Will. Ask for it.”

Will kept rubbing himself against the other man, blushing and almost ashamed of his behavior.

“Take me. Please take me.”

Will was aware that he sounded pathetic, but he didn’t care. The was sitting on the most beautiful man in the world and that same man happened to be Poseidon, the God who had filled his fantasies since childhood. His younger self would never have forgiven him if he had let that opportunity pass.

Hannibal was quick to react. He kissed Will hard. He was devouring his mouth and devouring him. It was night by then and there was no one to be seen around Will’s boat so when Hannibal opened his pant, letting his cock out, for all to see, Will only felt relief. The big and beautiful hands took hold of him, making him move for more.

“Please I want to see you.” Will said.

Hannibal smiled and bit his neck.

“As you wish Will.”

Suddenly without warning Hannibal was naked underneath him. Right. Magic. The god thing. Will felt almost overwhelmed as he touched the hairy chest under his palms. Hannibal was majestic. He was almost glowing. Before he could explore more, he found his shirt thrown on the floor and the rest of his clothes following with some help. He sat back on Hannibal, now just as naked and enjoyed the feeling of the God skin against his. Their members rubber together and Will found himself leaking on Hannibal’s stomach.

They started kissing and while Hannibal held on to his ass Will dared to let himself go down with his hands. When he finally touched Hannibal’s cock, he felt a little wave of fear take hold of him. He was so big. Will wanted him so much, but he hadn’t been with a man in years. Much less with someone of this size. As if sensing his worries Hannibal started to kiss his cheek and neck softly.

“Do not worry Will. It will be alright. I know what I am doing.”

“You’re so big.” He almost whined rubbing his own very respectable cock against him.

“Should I point out that you sound more excited than worried about it?” Hannibal smiled. 

Will laughed and hid again against Hannibal neck.

“Both. I’m definitely both.” He said touching the head of the God’s cock slowly spreading the pre cum coming out.

Hannibal gave him a wolfish smile and got up abruptly bringing Will with him before setting him back on the bench with his legs open. Before his mind could catch up, Will found himself with a mouth on his cock. His hands went automatically to the God’s long hair. He could feel Hannibal’s beard against his balls when he took him completely in his mouth. Of course, the Dod wouldn’t have any gag reflex. With something, like more than a thousand years of experience behind him, it was no surprise that this was the best damn bow job Will had ever had in his life. Hannibal sucked his dick like he needed it more than air, more than life. Like it was the only thing he could ever want. His tongue did things that were probably not entirely human, but Will was so lost in his own pleasure that he didn’t have the brain to think about it. Will felt himself getting close and he wanted to stop Hannibal, but Hannibal didn’t move and he kept on. Resigned to his fate, Will let himself go and he felt a wave of pleasure so strong hit him he forgot where he was or who he was for a minute. He came in Hannibal’s mouth, screaming, the God swallowing everything. Hannibal kept on sucking him, wanting every last drop of Will, until he felt him whine in pain.

Will was starting to get his mind back, and was about to propose doing the same for Hannibal, even if he knew his blow job would be a lot less impressive, when he felt himself be moved again. Suddenly his knees were on the bench and his face almost buried on the pillow before him. It took the feeling of Hannibal’s beard against his ass for him to realize what was happening. Hannibal started to lick at his hole. At first lapping along his crack, and then slowly starting to circle his hole.

Will moaned, feeling helpless and overcome with pleasure. His cock couldn’t get hard again so fast, but it didn’t stop it from trying. Hannibal was devouring him and it felt like heaven and hell combined. He lost track of everything beside the feeling of that hot tongue. He didn’t know how long it took, but soon Hannibal was fucking him with his tong and his cock was getting hard again.

“God Hannibal! Please!”

“Please what dear Will?”

Hannibal voice sounded even deeper than usual.

“I don’t know. I’m just. I feel like I’m gonna die.”

Hannibal laughed at him and kissed his ass slowly.

“Not yet dear. I am not finished with you.”

Will moaned again biting the pillow in front of him. Minutes later when his erection was back for good and he was leaking on the couch under him, Hannibal moved him again on his back. He felt like a child in the God’s hands. Like he weighted nothing. Hannibal smirked at his flushed face and neck, his hair in every direction and his ruined look. Then he took his cock in his mouth again and Will felt two fingers penetrate his now wet almost loose hole. At first, Hannibal simply moved slowly, torturing him almost, but when Will took hold of his hair again, he added a finger and went deeper. Will watching his strong back and the pleasure evident on his face. Hannibal looked like he was having the time of his life torturing Will.

“Hannibal, I want you please. I want your cock!”

Hannibal let his almost painful cock go, but he kept fingering him as he kissed the inside of his tight.

“Do you feel ready now Will?” he teased biting him.

“Yes! Yes, please! Take me.”

Hannibal laughed at him softly, moved him a little and he got up, almost lying on top of him on the bench now. The feeling of him naked on top of him was marvelous and Will touched his chest hair and marvelled at his beautiful shoulders. Hannibal raised his right leg putting it his shoulder and kissed him.

Without warning just as his tongue got into Will’s mouth so did his cock inside him. Will’s moan was buried inside the kiss, but Hannibal heard it nonetheless and groaned. He didn’t move yet, simply letting them both enjoy the feeling of closeness.

“Will” he said in an almost pleading tone, like being inside Will was as overwhelming to him as it was for Will to have him. Will wondered for a second how Hannibal had gotten inside him without any lube, but then once again he remembered the god thing. Ok magic. Stop questioning it Will, he told himself. Hannibal was so big and Will felt like he was everywhere. No one could ever go deeper inside him than Poseidon the God of the sea. It didn’t hurt at all, but it felt almost too much. He held on to Hannibal.

“Hannibal. Please I…” Will sounded like he was about to cry. The idea of not having him inside him every moments of every day suddenly felt like the scariest thing in the world to him.

The God looked at him with something akin to love in his eyes and kissed him softly before kissing the tears he didn’t know were on his cheeks.

“I am here Will. Do not worry, I am here.”

Will had never felt as close to anyone in his life. In that moment Hannibal, Poseidon, was everything he wanted or could ever want. If he could simply have him this way everyday of his life, he would be the happiest man in the world. He kissed him trying to say with action what he didn’t dare to say with words. Maybe Hannibal understood because he started to move slowly going as deep inside Will as he could each time. It felt so good Will wondered if he had ever really known pleasure before in his life.

Hannibal kept kissing his neck moaning his name in between trusts.

“Will…Will. You feel so good my love.”

Will was pretty sure he was scratching Hannibal’s back, but the God didn’t seem to mind, on the contrary.

“Harder Hannibal please. Take me harder.”

Hannibal bite him on the shoulder before complying and fucking Will so hard he would probably end up covered in bruise the next day. Will welcomed it and surrounded Hannibal with both legs holding on to him as best as he could. He was helpless to do anything except take it. It felt like it went on for hours. Will really couldn’t tell. After a while Hannibal got up with Will still in his arms and still sitting on his cock. He waked up to his cabin, but instead of getting inside he simply put Will back against the wall and resumed fucking him. Will held onto Hannibal shoulders unable to escape and not wanting to for anything in the world. They were going at it so hard that the boat was now moving because of them.

Will was almost constantly shouting now and he didn’t know how much longer he could take it. He was leaking all over himself and his whole body was on fire.

“Hannibal please! Please!”

“You can cum Will. Cum on my cock like a good boy.” Hannibal ordered in a ruff voice and Will found himself unable to disobey. Sitting on Hannibal’s big cock and being constantly stabbed with it, he came shouting and holding on to Hannibal shoulders. In his passion he hit his head against the wall, but he didn’t even feel the pain. Only his untouched cook emptying itself between them.

Hannibal kept on fucking him through his orgasm just as Will felt himself grow heavy, he found himself on the floor, on his back, Hannibal fucking even harder into his now lose hole and repeating his name again and again like a prayer.

“Cum inside me Hannibal. Mark me. Make me yours!”

It was all it took for the God to cum with a shout inside him. He kept on fucking Will until he was done, emptying every bit of himself into Will and god if that felt good.

It took Will a couple of minutes to get back his brain and when it did, he realised that he was a bit cold and that the deck of his boat wasn’t the most comfortable place. Even with the God of the sea lying on top of him. He started laughing at the situation. Both of them naked on the floor outside.

Hannibal raised his head from his neck and smiled at him. His long hairs were a mess. Will guessed he probably looked just as destroyed.

“You destroyed me Hannibal. I can never have sex with anyone else again. Nothing will ever compare.”

“Good.”

Hannibal kissed him softly and Will felt his heart beat faster.

“Do you by any chance, want to get up?”

“Give me a minute dear. You wrecked me.” 

“I wrecked YOU? You were the one who did all the work!”

“And thank the gods for that for I’m not sure I would have survived if you had done any more.”

Will blushed and kissed him again. Hannibal finally relented and got up, giving Will a hand. They walked to Will’s bed leaving the clothes outside.

Once they were comfortable under the cover, Will lying in Poseidon’s possessive arms, he dared to ask:

“This was not a one-time thing, right? You won’t disappear into the night forever?”

“No, my dear. Do not worry. I won’t let you go so quickly.” he reassured him, kissing his now messy curls.

Will smiled and held on to his sea God, letting himself fall asleep to the thought of spending his life with the sea.


End file.
